Kiara and Kovu's Cubs
by Dragons-Twilight1992
Summary: A year after Kiara and Kovu are married. Kiara has cubs the next generation of Pride Land Rulers. What will the pride think? Are the cubs boys or girls? Will they have their mothers and fathers spirit? One Shot


**Disclaimer: All characters belong to their original owners **

* * *

**Author's Note: I am Handicapped so please bare that in mind if my spelling is off. I use spell checker**

* * *

**Introduction**

A year after Kiara and Kovu are married. Kiara has cubs the next generation of Pride Land Rulers. What will the pride think? Are the cubs boys or girls? Will they have their mothers and fathers spirit?

* * *

Kiara and Kovu had been married for a year. Everyone was happy for them even the new members from Kovu's old tribe. Kiara was feeling weird lately. She was hungry all the time. So she went to her mother Nala.

"Mum I am feeling weird", Kiara says, "I am also eating a lot"

Nala smiles, "You're pregnant Kiara. Congratulations"

Nala nuzzles her stunned child.

"It will be alright", Nala says

"I can't believe it", Kiara says stunned

"Go and tell Kovu and then we can tell your father and everyone else", Nala replies

"Ok. See you soon", Kiara says going to find her mate

Kovu was just coming back to Pride Rock after a hunt he nuzzles Kiara.

"Are you alright?" he asks

"Yes. I have something to tell you", Kiara replies

"What is it?" Kovu asks

"I am Pregnant with your cubs", Kiara says smiling slightly

Kovu stands there stunned. Before he nuzzles her gently.

"We are going to have children?" he asks

"Yes. Now we better tell the pride", Kiara replies

They both go to were the pride was gathered and sat next to Simba and Nala.

"What do you have to say to us Kiara? Your mother said it was very important", Simba says

"I am pregnant", Kiara announces

Everyone roars pleased that the Princess was pregnant. Simba nuzzles he's daughter congratulating her.

"Now we have a new heir", Simba says

"Yes. Now we need to take care of her", Kovu says

"Of course. Make sure she doesn't go hunting alone. Just to be on the safe side", Simba orders

"As you wish dad", Kiara says with a sigh

The rest of the Pregnancy went by quickly and in 9 weeks Kiara was in Pride Rock giving birth with the female lionesses around her. The male lions had been banished from the inside of Pride Rock.

After an hour Kiara had five cubs. She licked them clean. One was dark yellow, next two were brown, then white and then lastly Orange. They were prefect.

"Congratulations", Vitani says nuzzling her nieces and nephew

"Thank you Vitani", Kiara says

"They are beautiful. You're the first Princess/Queen to have more than one cub", Nala says nuzzling her grand cubs.

"Can you get Kovu and dad?" Kiara asks as her cubs suckle from her

"Go and get them", Nala orders one of the Lionesses

Soon Kovu and Simba were with Kiara and Nala. Kovu nuzzles his cubs. He was a lucky man to have four cubs.

"What sexes are they?" Simba asks

"4 girls and 1 boy", Kiara replies as Kovu nuzzles her

"What are their names?" Nala asks looking at the cubs

"We haven't come up with names yet. But we will have them in a week at the naming ceremony. Is Rafiki doing it?" Kiara asks

"Yes. We have sent Zazu for him", Simba replies

"I can't believe she has five cubs", Timon says

"She is lucky", Pumbaa replies

"We were there when she was born and now when her cubs were born", Timon says

"We are lucky. We are great Uncle's", Pumbaa says excited

"Yes you are", Kiara says agrees

"We will leave you alone now", Nala says leading the others out so the couple could be with their cubs.

Kovu lays down and licks his cubs with Kiara. They were very happy with their five cubs. They were defiantly lucky…

* * *

_One Week Later…_

* * *

Simba, Nala, Kiara, Kovu and their cubs were standing at the top of Pride Rock with everyone in the Pride lands watching them.

"I present to you Princess Kala the eldest and future Queen of the Pride lands", Rafiki says grabbing the dark yellow cub

All the lions roar and all the animals stamp their feet and call out.

"Next I present Princess Nova", Rafiki says taking up the brown cub

Everyone roars again and stamps their feet.

"Next Prince Sindom", Rafiki says taking up the white cub

The same thing happens next Rafiki takes up the other brown cub.

"Next Princess Ciara", Rafiki says loudly taking the brown cub who took after her father with looks

The same thing happens again next Rafiki takes up the last cub.

"Lastly this is Princess Aria", Rafiki says picking up the orange cub

Everyone roars for the new royals of the family. Kiara smiles her cubs back in her paws. She and Kovu had a family and they couldn't be happier. Their children will grow up loved and cherished. With everyone in the Pride Lands. Life was good…

* * *

**Author's Note: what do you think? Please review:)**


End file.
